1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to web-based interfaces, and more particularly to web-based form validations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organizations have used many methods to gather data about individual preferences and opinions. One method of gathering data about a particular subject from multiple individuals is to present the group of individuals with a survey form. An example of this type of form would be a census form where the person completing the form fills in the appropriate response on a computer sheet, which is then optically scanned into a computer system. The computer system then compiles the data and can perform some statistical procedures to provide the organization taking the survey with additional information.
The widespread adoption of personal computers and the introduction of the Internet made the process of conducting a survey far more cost-effective because the organization can present the survey forms through a web-based form. A web-based form can be completed on-line and the results compiled much more quickly and efficiently. However, a web-based form suffers from data quality issues. For example, the responder to a web-based survey form may rank two responses with the same number or may fail to complete questions and thus the data quality of the web-based survey form is diminished.